


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bisexual Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Gay Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Implied One-Sided Valentineshipping, Implied Yuuki Juudai/Original Male Character(s) | Jaden Yuki/Original Male Character(s), M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Bastion feels lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Hornetshipping story I decided to throw together in celebration of Valentine's Day. Since I've used dub names, it does take place in America and uses the western idea of Valentine's Day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Valentine’s Day. Oh, how Bastion hated it. Seeing everyone being all lovey-dovey with their significant others reminded him how lonely he really was, and made it harder to keep up his façade of hating anything to do with romance. The truth was, he _wanted_ someone to be with, but there was no way he could let people know that! It was simply embarrassing.

It was Sunday, so it was a day off from usual classes. With no work to distract him, Bastion decided it would be best to take a walk to clear his head. Somewhere where there’d be no couples reminding him that he was alone.

The Ra Yellow sighed as he sat down near the cliff. Whenever he was feeling upset, Bastion would come to this spot. Watching the sea was somewhat therapeutic, it felt like his troubles were washing away with the changing tides. He was enjoying the silence, but it was soon interrupted by an enthusiastic voice.

“Bastion? Hey, buddy! Wasn’t expecting to see you here!” Bastion turned to see Jaden Yuki grinning at him.

“Oh, hello Jaden.” Bastion said, then turned back to the water. “What brings you here?”

“I had to get away! There were a ton of people trying to give me Valentine’s Day presents. Alexis was having the same problem, but I don’t know where she went.” Jaden wiped his forehead with his red jacket sleeve. He then sat down, crossing his legs, next to the older teen. “It might be cold out here, but I feel hot after all that running!”

“I can imagine.”

“So, Bastion. You got anyone special today?” Jaden asked.

“No.”

“Aww, why not? I‘m sure there’s a girl at school that likes you!” The Red thought for a moment. “Or maybe a boy. There were a few boys chasing after me too.”

“If there is, they haven’t made themselves known. Besides, I have no interest in silly things like romance.”

“Aww, that sucks! I’m thinking about going to find this one Obelisk Blue guy who wanted to give me a present… he was actually pretty cute.” Jaden gave a slightly nervous laugh, his cheeks tinting a light shade of red.

Bastion raised one eyebrow. Now it all made sense, why Jaden never seemed to react to any of the many beautiful Duel Academy girls that would do anything for a date with him.

“Hey, did you hear? Chazz has been planning something big for today!” Jaden asked after about a minute of dead silence. “He’s been planning for about a month! I heard he spent a ton of money getting a whole bunch of presents!”

“Oh, I’m sure Alexis will be _thrilled_.” Bastion said sarcastically. Chazz was so desperate to win the heart of the ever-popular Alexis Rhodes that he would do anything. The Ra boy felt jealous, though he wouldn’t admit it. If Chazz cared for him that much, well… there was no way he _wouldn’t_ go out on a date with him.

Yes, Bastion had a crush on Chazz Princeton. He hated it. Of course, Bastion Misawa, the invisible genius, had to fall for a boy who barely noticed he existed, _and_ was hopelessly in love with the most popular and beautiful girl in school. It was just a recipe for heartache and disaster.

“Yeah, Lex is not gonna be happy. Uh, sorry to leave you all alone, Bastion, but I’ve gotta go find… this guy.” Jaden basically jumped up from his place on the grass, looking excited.

“Good luck, Jaden, and have fun.” Bastion gave a small smile and wave to his brunet friend as he left.

Bastion had been infatuated with people before, but he knew his feelings for Chazz were more than that. Just the image of Chazz trying to impress _him_ with ridiculous poetry and cheerleading was making his heart race.

Yet again, the former Obelisk boy was going to try and woo Alexis. Bastion couldn’t help but sigh. Couldn’t he take a hint? Then again, he would hate to see Chazz feeling depressed after being rejected by Alexis yet again, especially since he put so much time, effort and cash into impressing her.

Maybe he should do something for Chazz. Anonymously, of course, since it would be ridiculous to expect Chazz to feel anything for him. But, he’d love for Chazz to know that there was someone out there who cared for him when he was upset over Alexis.

Before he could think of what exactly to do, Bastion heard his stomach rumble. His distress over the holiday caused him to forget to eat! Checking the time on his PDA, he saw that breakfast in the Ra Yellow meal hall was long over. He’d have to go over to the school store and get a sandwich.

It didn’t take too long for Bastion to arrive at the school store. When he got inside, he noticed the whole place was decked out with hearts and Cupid decorations, and there were special chocolates and cards for sale. At the counter, Atticus Rhodes was flirting with the young lady who worked there, Sadie.

Bastion walked to Ms. Dorothy, who was taking care of the sandwiches for the day. “Oh, good morning, Bastion. Would you like a sandwich?”

“Yes please, Miss Dorothy.”

“Go ahead, draw one out. Good luck!”

Bastion stuck his hand into the tub of sandwiches, and pulled one out. He looked at the paper packaging, only hoping he had drawn out a good one today. Last time he tried, he ended up with a grape one. Disgusting.

Before he even got a chance to open his snack, Atticus flounced over and draped an arm across Bastion’s shoulders. “Oh, Bastion. How could you be upset on a wonderful day like today?”

“I’m not upset, I’m just hungry.” The Ra looked up at the tall Obelisk Blue male, who was grinning inanely.

“Don’t lie to me, Bastion. I know the face of an unhappy lover when I see one. Now, tell me what’s got my favourite nerd feeling so lovesick? And don’t say ‘nothing’, because I _will_ get it out of you.”

Bastion sighed. There was no use lying to Atticus Rhodes when it came to matters of the heart. “I…I have feelings for someone, but this someone is quite open about their feelings for another. They are going to get rejected again, but I want to give them a secret present, so when they are feeling upset, they’ll know someone cares for them.”

The Obelisk Blue Casanova looked touched. “You must do it, Bastion. Your secret love will be very lucky.” Atticus rummaged in his pocket for a short moment and pulled out a Valentine’s Day card. “Give them this card. I saw it, and thought of you. Then when you came in, I just had to buy it from the lovely Miss Sadie!”

Bastion took the card when it was shoved into his hand, and read the front.

_Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe!_

Bastion shook his head. “…Atticus, I can’t give them this card.”

The older boy looked slightly offended. “And why not? It’s so you, Bastion! You have to give it to them!”

“That’s the problem, Atticus. If I give them this card, they’ll suspect it’s me giving it to them. I wanted to keep it a secret, remember?”

“Oh, but I’m sure they’d love if you gave them a sweet Valentine’s Day card like this!”

“In all honesty… they’d probably call me a dork or something…” Bastion sighed. Chazz was always calling him little names like that – nerd, dork, whizkid… to be honest, he kind of liked it.

Atticus laughed. “Oh, but that’s not a bad thing, Bastion! Dorky guys are considered cute now, so it can only help your chances.”

“I think I’ll just get them a present and leave a note with it.”

“Not as flashy as I’d like, but I can’t control you. Good luck, Bastion! I’m off to help Chazz with his special plans!” And just like that, Atticus was out the door and long gone.

Remembering how hungry he was, Bastion turned his attention back to the sandwich he had received. Carefully opening the packaging, he peeked inside to see what his snack was for today. What he saw was amazing. It was almost as if a golden light was being emitted from inside the bread.

“The Golden Eggwich…” Bastion whispered in awe. As much as he wanted to keep it for himself, Bastion realised it would make the perfect present for Chazz. He’d go back to his dorm room, write a note, attach it to the sandwich packet and leave it outside Chazz’s door! He was just about to run out of the store, but first stopped and turned to Ms. Dorothy. “T-thank you for the Golden Eggwich, Ms. Dorothy!”

The fit male ran as fast as he possibly could to the Ra Yellow dorms. He needed to get this present to Chazz’s dorm as soon as possible, to minimize the chance of getting caught. If Chazz knew Bastion was his secret admirer, well… that’d just be embarrassing.

Once he reached his door, he grabbed his key from his pocket and quickly opened it. He rushed inside, sitting at his desk and grabbing a pen and a sticky note.  He thought for a moment, resting the pen against his cheek. What to write...? Bastion had never been great at expressing his feelings, or at any kind of creative writing. It was probably best to be straightforward.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Chazz! Please always remember that there’s someone out there who cares for you. Love, your secret admirer._

He blushed as he read the note. Maybe he shouldn’t have written ‘love’? Well, there was no going back now. At least Chazz wouldn’t know who he was. Somewhere deep down, Bastion hoped that Chazz figured out who had given him the present, and reciprocated his feelings, but… that was simply illogical.

“Well, time to make quick work of this.” The Ra said to himself as he stuck the note to the paper sandwich packet. Carrying the gift, he walked out the door of his dorm room and began to make his way to the Slifer Red dorms.

The outsides of the Red Dorms were shabby, and Bastion knew Chazz hated it. The rich boy had done his best with the small space he had, but he never truly was 100% happy with it. Oh well. Bastion believed that Chazz would be promoted to Obelisk Blue one day.

Bastion swiftly walked up the rickety steps of the Slifer building, making his way to Chazz’s door. Just as he got there, however, it opened immediately.

“Whizkid? What are you doing here?” Chazz asked, looking a little annoyed.

He wasn’t prepared for this! “A-ah… it’s nothing, Chazz. I just came to the wrong door, that’s all. I meant to go to Jaden’s…”

Chazz snatched the sticky note straight off of the sandwich packet Bastion was holding. “…What in the hell…?”

Bastion’s heart felt as if it had stopped. “That’s also nothing! No need to be alarmed!”

The former Obelisk looked up at Bastion with a thin eyebrow raised. “You were going to give this note that clearly says ‘To Chazz’ on it to the slacker? Wait… l-love…?!”

“I, um…” Bastion had no idea what to say any more. Sure, he could probably say that he was just delivering the gift for someone else, but there was no way Chazz would fall for that. Now, he’d just have to take the ridicule he was surely going to get. Bastion’s voice was shaky with fear, and he hated that he was incapable of hiding his emotions in front of Chazz. “I-I apologise, Chazz… I was simply going to give you this anonymously, so you wouldn’t have to know it was me. I know you love Alexis, but I just wanted to do something special for you today...”

Chazz sighed, and shook his head, smirking. “My God, you’re such a dork.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

The Ra Yellow’s face heated up more than he knew was physically possible when he felt a petite, pale hand grab his own. He allowed Chazz to drag him into his room, which was in a surprising state when he entered.

There were flowers everywhere, all in various shades of yellow, with a few pink ones thrown in. Paper hearts were decorating the walls, evenly spaced out around the room. It looked absolutely lovely.

“W-what is this?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, you huge nerd.” Chazz stared up at Bastion’s face, noticing how confused he still looked. “Come on, have you not realised this is for you yet? God, I thought you were meant to be smart…”

“Me? This is for _me_?” Bastion asked, amazed. It was just too hard to believe that Chazz Princeton would do this all for him! “What about Alexis? Jaden thought you were planning gifts for Alexis…”

 “Pfft, like I’d trust that slacker to keep a secret like this! He can barely keep his mouth shut for five seconds.” Chazz rolled his eyes, still keeping up the ridiculous façade that he didn’t care about Jaden Yuki. “The only people who knew about my plan were Atticus, and yours truly.”

“I can’t believe it… no one’s ever done something so lovely and thoughtful for me like this…”

“Well, when you’re with The Chazz, you’ll never feel unappreciated or ignored.” Chazz said smugly. “That is, if you want to be with The Chazz. Don’t know why you _wouldn’t_ want to be…”

“Of course I do!” Bastion exclaimed, sounding a lot more excited than he originally intended. “I mean, that sounds just great.”

Chazz’s pale face flushed, but he waved it off. “Good. It’s a pretty strange coincidence that you walked up here, Bastion. I was just coming to find you.”

“Well, I was just coming to deliver this to you.” Bastion handed the sandwich packet to Chazz. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but once you open it…”

“The Golden Eggwich!” Chazz gasped, grabbing the prized snack out of the paper bag. “You got me the Golden Eggwich?!”

“It’s a shame I couldn’t get you something more, but it was very last minute.” Bastion rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“N-no, this is great!” Bastion watched as Chazz began to tear the sandwich in half, and shoved one half into the taller male’s hand. “And since you’re my Valentine and all, you get special privileges. Privileges other than getting to be with The Chazz, that is.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Chazz.” Bastion gave a smile, and Chazz blushed. The two both began to eat their halves of the sandwich, amazed by the exquisite taste of the Golden Egg. It didn’t take them long to finish eating, since it was hard to eat something so amazing so slowly.

“Now, I do have other presents for you, you know.” Chazz explained. “The Chazz never half-asses anything, you know. Even love confessions.”

“Wait a moment, Chazz, I think I have another gift for you.” Bastion felt confident, now that he knew Chazz shared his feelings.

“Hmm? Well, go ahead.”

The tall Ra gently placed his hands either side of Chazz’s face, and softly pressed his lips to Chazz’s own.

Valentine’s Day. Oh, how Bastion loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lAME. 
> 
> Well, they are two dorks in love...


End file.
